Chosen ReWrite
by Sioph
Summary: Just a little re-write on how I thought Chosen should have gone
1. Feelings

**House of Night:**

**Chosen (alternate)**

_This is written in Zoey's point of view and set in Chosen (book 3) after Eric becomes a full adult vampyre._

Everyone had left and was I could feel the excitement that had radiated from Eric's transformation into an adult vampyre. I turned around and had to breathe in and out. Within seconds I was kneeling on the floor and crying. He had changed just when we where starting to be properly together. Now he would have to leave and we would break up. "Are you ok?" a voice said coming from the door. I couldn't answer because I was crying or even look up but the hands belonging to the voice helped me up. "Come on, let's go to my room and get you a nice hot drink of tea" the voice said in its lovely British accent. I knew at that instant it was Loren Blake, he must have known something was wrong when I wasn't jumping for joy over Eric becoming a full vampyre.

He led me up the spiral stairs holding my side to support me because of my crying fit. When we got inside his room he sat me down on a comfy light blue chair and went off to make some tea. His room was beautiful. The main colour theme was blue. He had beautiful furniture. His bed was right by the window but centre of the room was where I was sat. There where two chairs positioned wither side of a small coffee table (I was sat on one) and all over the walls where books looking both new and ancient. I noticed _Dracula _and smiled. It was my favourite book _ever_ and he had it in his room. I went over to it and started to read and started to feel a little more at ease. "Here's your tea." He said handing me a hot mug of a golden looking drink. "Drink it. Back in England a lot of people think that a nice cup of tea is just what a person needs when they are upset." We moved back to the coffee table and chairs. The drink tasted sweet and really milky but I did not see how it could make a person feel better (especially how upset I was). "Tell me what's wrong. It will be between me and you."

"It's Erik. He's going to have to leave the House of Night now and I don't want that because that means he'll be leaving me." I said feeling the tears well up again.

"He might still care for you."

"I know but he'll meet and adult vampyre and forget about me or lose interest at the least. He's already paranoid with me and Heath because of the stupid blood-bond thing."

"How could he lose interest in you?" Loren said calmly. "Have you not seen yourself? You are blessed beyond what any vampyre has been in all of history. He'd be a fool to let someone like you go." Loren moved closer to me so our faces where only a few centimeters apart. "If I had you as my partner I would not let you even know these feelings of doubt." He said in a whisper.

What?

Loren moved even closer so our noses where the only things keeping us apart. He gently whiped away all of my tears with his hands and once he was finished I moved them away and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss first very gentle but then a lot more passionate. I didn't want him to stop and thank god he didn't as he was such a great kisser- Erik had nothing on him.

A few minutes passed. We had moved over to the bed and he I lay down underneath him. We had carried on kissing until he had lifted up my top. "What's wrong?" Loren asked kissing my neck seductively. I didn't know what to say to him. "We can stop if you want." I kissed him again and took off his shirt, the rest of our clothes did not even last seconds and where on the floor faster than I could click. I was underneath him and had given him everything. Once we where done he stayed on top of me. "We need to get rid off that blood-bond." He said kissing my forehead. He cut s small line on his chest with his fingernail and told me to drink which I did. I did the same and then we just lay next to each other.


	2. Almost caught

_Sorry that this is so late but I have exams like none stop :/  
>hope everyone likes it<em>

Chapter 2

"You need to go lover." Loren said handing me my clothes. "I want you to stay but I can hear Erik coming and if he comes in an see's us together there will be a lot of arguements."

I threw my clothes on as fast as I could but there was a knock on the door. Erik. Oh shit. Loren signaled for me to hide in the bathroom so I did. I heard ask for me and Loren telling him that he didn't know where I was. He left then. Easy as that. I stepped out of the bathroom and went quietly over to Loren. "Has he gone?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, he has but he has gone to find you. Before you go we have to sort something out."

"What?"

"Your blood bond with Heath Luck. To get rid of it we have to create one. Is that ok with you my love?"

I had to think for a moment. There was a positive and a negative to this. Positive: If I got rid of the Heath bond that would mean that Heath could move on and he would not interfere in my new relationship. Negitive: There isn't one. "That's fine."

Loren unbuttoned his shirt and cut a small cut onto his chest. I pressed my lips against it and sucked the blood into my mouth. From the first mouthfull I wanted him in bed (again) and moved closer so that I was pressed against him. Gently, he pushed me away. I made a small cut on my chest to match his and he pressed his cool lips against my chest and sucked so some blood would glide into his mouth. He help my butt and my head as he carried on drinking my blood and I could already feel the new formed bond. He was super horny and wanted to get back into bed (not that I wasn't thinking the same thing) but I had to pull his mouth away from my chest. "I have to go and find Erik..."

I went outside the room still feeling the longing to have Loren inside me again but that had to wait. I had to break up with Erik first. As I exited out of Nyx's temple I saw Erik standing in the moonlight. He saw me and walked over. His new tattoo's framed his eyes and looked like a superhero mask. "I was looking everywhere for you." He said hugging me.

"Yeah, I needed time to think. Erik I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore. You are an adult vampyre and I'm still a fledging plus you can go away and become all that you want without me holding you back."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked shocked.

"I was just thinking and with you being a fully fleged vamp you wont need me to hold you back."

"Wow. I can't believe this. At all."

"I know you hate me and I am _so sorry_ for that but us not being together is right for _both _of us."

"I can't believe this but if that is how you really feel then fine. I can't change your mind."

Phew.

That actually a lot easier than I expected. Erik turned away from me and started walking away. "It's weird." He said turning back to face me. "Neferet said that you where with Loren in his room."

...What?


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3

After what Erik said I kept thinking how Neferet knew. There was no possible way that she could have known because we hadn't planed anything. I went back to my room and fell asleep with my head reeling from Erik's revaluation.

The next day I went strait to the lunch room fro my breakfast and was met by Damien on the way. "You look different today." He said looking me up and down. "I don't know how but you just look different."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked laughing.

"No, of course not!" Damien said while hugging me. We saw Shaunie and Erin and joined them with a bowel of Count Chocula each. "How is Erik?" asked Damien.

I hesitated answering which resulted in me having to face weird looks from all three of my friends. "We broke up last night." I said while thinking about the conversation I had with Erik last night.

"Ohmigod I'm so sorry for you!" Erin said.

"How could he dump you like that?" Shaunie asked outraged.

"He never dumped me." I said. I looked around and caught Loren sitting with other staff- Neferet included. "I dumped him. I wouldn't have worked with him in the end."

"I can't believe you he is seriously hot!" One of the twins gasped.

"He has to leave the house of night. We would have grew apart. I wasn't harsh and he took it pretty well." I said holding my hands up.

Loren came over to our table and the twins starting flipping their hair. "Can I have a word please Zoey?" I nodded and walked with him into an empty classroom.

"I broke up with Erik." I told him.

"Good. We are going to have keep this between us if we want it to work. You can't even tell your friends."

"I know."

"What's wrong, love?" Loren asked taking me into his arms.

"I feel like crap for doing that to Erik. Not breaking up with him, although that would have happened soon, but that I cheated on him."

Loren lifted my chin up with his finger smiling at me. "Do no think like that. We love each other. If you had loved him then you would not have come with me. I love you and want this to work."

"Me too." I kissed him and he retuned it with a much more forceful kiss. His hands glided down to my butt and he pulled me in closer. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too but not here. "Loren, the whole of the school is just across the corridor." I whispered when he came up for breath. He stopped kissing me but still held me close. "Oh yeah when I saw Erik last night he said that Neferet told him I was with you."

"That's odd but I suppose she saw me consoling you after the Dark Daughters meeting. Now then, I will meet you inside Nyx's temple after lessons." He kissed me and then we walked back into the lunch room.

Everyone wanted to know what he said and I just told them that he was asking after Erik. I looked over at Neferet and saw her smiling with Loren.

_Be careful u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, all is not what it seems_ appeared in front of me in a purple like smoke. Nyx. _Tread carefully and do not be as trusting with him_.

Great. So now according to my Goddess the guy I dumped my boyfriend for, hurt my ex by making a bond with him and lost my V to can't be trusted.

Gee, my life is simple!

_Ok so I will try and do another chapter soon if people like it so far :-)_


End file.
